Doce Vingança
by Lita-Hotaru
Summary: 9Depois de muito tempo saiu!Até que enfim eu consegui terminar de escrever o cap. 8, espero que vocês gotem!Desculpem a demora!XD Daqui a 1 mes sai o capitulo 9!
1. Capítulo 01

Oi meu nome é Lita estou fazendo este fic e espero que gostem!  
  
Doce vingança 01  
  
Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 24 anos e trabalho numa empresa de comunicação internacional e vende produtos eletrônicos, Raye e Lita trabalham na mesma empresa, mais em setores diferentes, eu trabalho no setor de viagens a negócios, viajo com o meu chefe, nós fazemos a negociação dos produtos, é bom viajar para todo canto do mundo apesar dele ser um saco, no trabalho ele até que me respeita mais fora de lá, fala tudo quanto é porcaria sobre mim! Acabei de sair do trabalho e já são 14:00 h estou esperando Raye e Lita, nós vamos nos encontrar na lanchonete com Amy e Mina, elas trabalham em lugares diferentes, Amy trabalha em um dos maiores e melhores hospitais de Tóquio, é diretora e também só trabalha meio período, Mina conseguiu o que queria, mas não está indo muito bem por que não é tão conhecida, mais já está conseguindo um contrato para gravar algumas músicas feitas por ela. -Finalmente chegamos a lanchonete! Vamos comer!- Grito pra quase todo mundo ouvir. -Serena, cala a boca! Você é muito escandalosa.- -Há Raye eu estou com fome.- Olha Serena, seu chefe está vindo pra cá.- Mina fala apontando para um homem de olhos azuis, moreno, alto e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. -Chegou quem não devia.- Falo com a cara mais amarrada o possível. -Oi cabeça de vento, cansada do trabalho? Talvez amanhã seja melhor!- -Para a sua informação eu tenho nome, e é o mesmo nome que está escrito no meu crachá, ou você nunca notou que nele está escrito Serena Tsukino.- Estou quase enfiando o dedo no olho dele, ele está com uma cara! Darien se aliviou um pouco depois que abaixei a mão, sorriu mais uma vez e começou a falar : -Acha mesmo que eu iria notar o seu nome, não me interessa nem mesmo você, quanto menos ainda o seu nome.- Cada vez mais fico boquiaberta com o que ele disse, naquele momento perdi toda a fome que tinha e comecei a chorar, meu rosto vermelho cheio de ódio. -Não liga para os sentimentos dos outros, ao menos peça desculpas por ter feito ela chorar.- Lita fala com Darien com uma expressão de horror no rosto. -Pouco me importa os sentimentos dela.- Começo a chorar mais forte do que antes e saio correndo dali o mais rápido que pude, ao olhar para traz vejo rapidamente que Darien e as meninas estão discutindo. Quando cheguei no meu apartamento fiquei lembrando de todas aquelas cenas, com o rosto grudento de tantas lágrimas, caminho até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, jogo bastante água no rosto e preparo a banheira para tomar um banho, o quanto ele me humilhou, simplesmente fez com que todos me olhassem, o que aumentou minha vergonha, entro na banheira e tomo o meu banho bem devagar, quando sai do banheiro o telefone tocou, atendi e era a Mina, queria que eu saísse com ela e as meninas. -Não Mina, muito obrigada por me convidar mas eu estou a fim de ficar em casa.- Falo desanimada e torcendo pra que Mina não me obrigasse a ir –Mina se entende o que eu estou sentindo por favor não insista.- -Está bem Serena, mais você vai perder uma grande festa, tchau- -Tchau.– Mina desligou o telefone –Como se eu estivesse com cabeça para ir a alguma festa.- Vesti uma camisola e fui assistir televisão, mais não havia nada que me desse animo ou me interessasse, então fui dormir. Desejei ter um sonho bom e bonito, e pelo menos esse desejo se realizou, sonhei que estava em um jardim cheio de flores e gotas cristalinas de chuva fina e lenta, eu estava tomando banho em uma lagoa de cor azul-claro e de água muito limpa, é como se eu estivesse em uma ilha, ar fresco, podia sentir o cheiro das rosas e o vento que balançava meu cabelo a cada brisa gostosa que soprava, mais também sentia o calor de outra pessoa que me abraçava por traz e beijava meu rosto. Mais um barulho chato me acordou, era o despertador dizendo que era hora de trabalhar, essa idéia tirou da minha cabeça aquele sonho bom, e eu voltei à mesma depressão de antes. Visto minha roupa e pego a chave do carro, saio do apartamento e entro no elevador, entro no carro mas quando dou a partida vejo Darien conversando com o síndico do prédio e ao lado dele um dos carregadores com duas malas nas mãos. -Ele não pode ter se mudado pra cá.- Abaixo a cabeça e saio dali o mais depressa possível. Mesmo assim ele me nota. Olho pelo retrovisor e vejo que ele está entrando no carro dele. Entro no meu escritório e pego os trabalhos atrasados, para ocupar tempo o bastante para apenas não velo, não já bastava ver ele todos os dias excerto nos domingos e feriados, no trabalho, na lanchonete e agora terei que vê-lo todos os dias no prédio em que moro. Começo a chorar lembrando do que ele me fez passar, mas ele acaba de entrar na minha sala. -Sua chorona, não consegue ficar sem chorar ao menos um segundo?Espero que me trate bem agora serei seu vizinho!- Darien diz isso na maior felicidade, rindo da minha cara como nunca riu antes. -Você não sabe de nada, a única coisa que sabe é machucar o sentimento dos outros, não sabe respeitar o sentimento dos outros, SAIA DA MINHA SALA!- Estava mais cheia de raiva do que antes.Ele sai da minha sala em passos lentos, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. –Não sabe como é difícil, amar alguém, e esse alguém não corresponder a esse amor.- Deito a minha cabeça na escrivaninha e desabo a chorar. – Darien se você acha que isso vai ficar assim está muito enganado, vai pagar cada vergonha e desgosto que me fez passar, tudo em seu tempo.- Meu coração foi invadido por um tremendo ódio, e que agora irá ser despejado em cima dele Tim Tim por Tim Tim. – A guerra está travada Darien Chiba, e eu já tenho meu primeiro plano, que vai ser usado na festa da empresa, na semana que vem.- Quando voltei para casa, tomei um banho e liguei para todas as meninas, combinei de me encontrar com elas na lanchonete, que com certeza o Darien estaria lá, conversando com o nosso amigo Andrew, que agora é dono de uma lanchonete que de noite vira uma boate. Serena o Darien está lá dentro, não é melhor irmos à outra lanchonete?- -Calma Raye, hoje ele não vai ter nem se quer a chance de me humilhar.- Um sorrisinho no canto da minha boca chamou a atenção das meninas, meus olhos ficaram tão brilhosos que pareciam estar assistindo a um show de fogos de artifício. Nós entramos na lanchonete e fomos na direção dos dois, que conversavam animados. -Oi Andrew, fiquei sabendo que a festa da empresa vai ser na sua boate, como vai ser a decoração?- Pergunto olhando fixamente para Andrew e fingindo que não tinha visto Darien. -Vamos mudar a decoração, colocar algo mais social, persianas, a mesa do bufe, e mais alguns detalhes especiais!- -Que bom, parece que a festa vai ser ótima!- Estico um sorriso no rosto já prevendo que a festa vai ser bem melhor do que pensei. -Por que está tão interessada? Que eu saiba não gosta tanto de ir a festas.-  
  
-Oi Darien não vi que estava ai.- As garotas fizeram cara de pasmas e me olharam com espanto. –E que eu saiba, você não sabe nada a meu respeito, além do mais as pessoas mudam, e só mais uma coisa, é mais educado que as pessoas se cumprimentem antes de alguma pergunta ou coisa do tipo, ou você não conhece as palavras OI TUDO BEM?- Dou um olhar seco para Darien, que também me olhava com cara de espanto. -Bom Andrew, tenho que ir agora, está ficando tarde, e eu e as meninas ainda vamos pro meu apartamento, boa sorte na decoração. E quem sabe, até mais tarde, Darien.- -Então até mais tarde, também.- Depois dessa eu me assustei, ele? sendo educado? comigo? Fiquei até pasma, esse é o fim do mundo. NO MEU APARTAMENTO -Serena, eu não to entendendo nada, o que é que aconteceu, e como é que você conseguiu dar aquele fora nele?- Amy pergunta assustada. -Eu tenho um plano, pra me vingar de toda humilhação que ele me fez passar, e ele vai sofrer muito, só que esse plano eu não vou contar pra vocês por que é surpresa, e vocês vão me ajudar, vai ser no dia da festa.- -E em que nós vamos te ajudar?- Mina pergunta agora excitada. -Mina você vai da minha produção, vai me ajudar a escolher um vestido que chame a atenção de qualquer um, vai me maquiar e vai fazer um penteado no meu cabelo. E você Raye, vai me ajudar a deixar o Darien bêbado. Lita você ira levar o carro do Darien para o estacionamento do prédio e vai voltar com a Amy para a festa, e lá vocês dirão que Darien não estava bem e que eu levei ele para a casa dele e resolvi ficar em casa também.- -Serena, não está planejando espancar o Darien, está?- Amy pergunta meio inocente. -Claro que não Amy, meu plano é bem melhor.- Falo com um ar malicioso no rosto. Os dias foram passando, e eu cada vez mais ansiosa, acho até que vou passar a gostar de ir a mais festas depois desta, só falta um dia para a festa, e Mina e eu fomos comprar as coisas necessárias, e por mais que Mina escondesse e dissesse que não sabia de nada, já estava na cara que ela havia descoberto o meu plano, pois até acertou o vestido de primeira. Era um vestido azul com decote muito bem feito, o tamanho dele era de uns dois palmos acima do joelho, colado na cintura e um pouco folgado nas pernas, compramos também uma sandália de salto, preta, OK, a roupa já estava pronta, e como Mina já havia descoberto o plano, resolvi passar na farmácia e comprar o que era preciso. -É Mina, acho que está tudo pronto, maquiagem não precisa comprar por que eu tenho lá em casa e o que eu não tenho você vai levar. Agora é só esperar até amanhã.- Saindo da farmácia fomos jantar num restaurante. -Meninas está tudo pronto, o plano vai correr em perfeitas condições, talvez até melhor do que eu espero.- No dia seguinte a ansiedade não me deixava quieta, mas daqui a algumas horas a festa da empresa começaria, e a minha também. São 16:00h, e eu vim escolher um perfume para usar hoje de noite, Gabriela Sabatine foi o meu escolhido. Chegando em casa tomei meu banho bem caprichado, coloquei um roupão e me sentei no sofá para esperar Mina, a campainha tocou: -Deve ser Mina!- Me levanto e vou abrir a porta pra Mina. -Boa tarde Serena.- -Boa tarde, é... o que você quer?- Para meu espanto quem estava na porta era Darien.- -O nosso chefe, pediu que fossemos a festa juntos, pela empresa, então me perdoe por ter feito você chorar todas aquelas vezes, eu acho que eu fazia aquilo por que era um desocupado, e... queria me divertir a qualquer custo, mesmo que... isso magoasse as outras pessoas, então vai a festa comigo?- -Você está bêbado ou coisa do tipo? Por que pra estar pedindo desculpas pra mim, sinceramente eu não estou acreditando! Mas sim posso ir com você pra festa, vou sim, farei esse favor à empresa, mesmo depois do que fez comigo, mais isso vai lhe custar um certo preço! Apenas estou esperando Mina.- -Então posso passar aqui ás sete?- -Sim, pode passar aqui ás sete.- -Oi Serena, oi Darien!- Mina finalmente chegou. -Oi Mina está super atrasada.- Olho para Mina como se fosse engole-la. -Até mais tarde.- -Até ás sete!- Foi só pra tira um sarro da cara dele. -Entre Mina , não devia ter demorado tanto, mais agora vai avisar a Lita e a Ammy que elas não vão mais precisar trazer o carro do Darien pro apartamento, por que eu vou a festa com ele no carro dele, por tanto eu venho dirigindo.- -Eu estava me arrumando, mais essa eu não esperava, você e Darien juntos? Isso é incrível, seu plano vai dar mais certo do que eu esperava, vista-se.- Mina joga o vestido na minha cara, com um sorriso no rosto. Depois de algum tempo eu estava pronta, enquanto eu passava o perfume, Mina ia abrir a porta para Darien, quando cheguei na sala Mina já tinha ido embora, e Darien... estava me olhando da cabeça aos pés. Eu estava com o rosto parecendo o de uma linda princesa que eu jurava já ter visto nos meus sonhos, meu cabelo estava preso em um coque no formato de uma flor com dois fios soltos na frente. -Tenho que admitir, acho que você está certa, as pessoas mudam Serena, está linda.- -Muito engraçadinho senhor Darien, mais dispenso elogios e brincadeiras, mais pelo menos temos alguma coisa em comum, também está bonito!- -Quem sabe não acha um namorado nesta festa.- -Dê-me o exemplo de quem seria esse alguém, você!- -Creio que não sou eu , por que eu não agüento esse seu jeito.- -Pois vamos ver se não agüenta ESSE meu jeito!- Quando cheguei a festa dei sinal para que Raye começasse a embebedar Darien. Depois de um certo tempo ela passa por mim e avisa: -Consegui fazer ele beber 10 taças de vinho seco, mas acho que já é o bastante para conseguir convence-lo a ir para o apartamento.- -Muito obrigada mesmo Raye, muito obrigada mesmo.- -Darien não acha melhor ir para casa, está completamente bêbado, vai acabar trazendo problemas para a empresa.- -Está bem, irc... vamos.- Parece que o meu plano está indo muito bem,tudo como planejei. Chegando no apartamento de Darien, sentei ele na cama e fui pegar um copo de água pra ele, mas no copo de água eu coloquei nada mais nada menos do que, sonífero. Darien bebeu aquela água inteirinha, até a última gota. Começou a ficar com sono e tirou o terno, se deitou e me viu se deitar ao lado dele, abaixou um pouco a alça do meu vestido e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, depois disso adormeceu, tirei o vestido e o resto do terno dele, desliguei a luz e me deitei, coloquei o braço dele por cima de mim e depois de algum tempo dormi. O dia estava amanhecendo e Darien acordaria a qualquer momento. -Hum... hã.- Darien ficou parado me olhando até eu acordar. -Bom dia.- Me levanto e dou um beijo na boca dele -O que aconteceu?- Ele me pergunta assustado. -Não se lembra? Não é possível que tenha se esquecido!- Sorri pra ele e fui preparar o café da manhã. Darien provavelmente se lembra de ter tirado o terno e ter beijado meu pescoço, depois disso quem irá fazer a cabeça dele, será eu.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((CONTINUA(((((((((((((((((((((( SAIU UM POUCO GRANDE MAS ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, E TAMBÉM ESPERO QUE LEIAM O CAP. 2. ABRAÇOS: LITA TALVEZ O CAP. 2 SAIA NO PRÓXIMO SÁBADO. 


	2. Capítulo 02

Olá eu cheguei com mais um cap. do meu fic, espero que gostem, este não está tão grande quanto o outro. Beijos: Lita  
  
DOCE VINGANÇA 02  
  
-Serena, quero que me explique tudo.  
  
-Está bem Darien, vou te dizer o que aconteceu.Nós fomos juntos à festa, e lá você bebeu muito, então eu te chamei para irmos embora já que estava bêbado, você concordou e nós viemos para o seu apartamento, então ai você abaixou a alça do meu vestido e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, e por ai foi, só não aconteceu o que você queria por que eu não deixei.- Tento ficar o mais séria possível.  
  
-Então foi isso?  
  
-Sim,foi.  
  
-Desculpe por eu não me lembrar de nada, mais eu estava bêbado, até me lembro de algumas coisas, mas não me lembro de quase nada em relação ao que você falou.-  
  
-Sei que estava bêbado, só pra começar não devia nem ter trago você para casa, foi por eu estar aqui que você fez isso, me desculpe Darien!- começo a fingir que estou chorando e saio correndo do apartamento dele.  
  
-Serena espere!- Darien grita mais eu finjo que não escutei.  
  
Darien devia estar desesperado, louco por não saber o que estava acontecendo, o que será que ele está pensando? O que, há a campainha. Levanto-me da cama e vou abrir a porta.  
  
-Serena quero consertar o meu erro.  
  
- Que erro Darien, foi eu quem cometeu um erro, aliás, um grande erro.- Darien entra no meu apartamento e fecha a porta.  
  
-Darien não dá pra nós conversarmos agora, tenho que ir para o hospital fazer uns exames.  
  
-Então irei com você.  
  
Darien e eu chegamos ao hospital e fomos direto para a sala de exames, onde Amy estava nos esperando.  
  
-Deite-se na maca Serena.  
  
Deitei-me na maca e então começou a seção de exames.  
  
Após ter terminado essas seções eu trabalhar.  
  
-Serena, volte depois de amanhã para buscar o resultado dos exames.  
  
-Está bem Amy, depois de amanhã eu estarei aqui.  
  
-Serena o que acha que tem?  
  
-Não faço a mínima idéia Darien.  
  
Ando um pouco mais rápido, quanto mais cedo eu chegar ao trabalho, menos perguntas terei que responder.  
  
-Por que está me evitando?  
  
-Te evitando? Não estou te evitando, só estou indo mais rápido por que se não vou chegar atrasada no trabalho.  
  
-Vou fingir que acredito, mais você ainda não se livrou de mim.  
  
Chegamos ao trabalho, e cada um foi pra sua sala. Depois de algum tempo Darien entra na sala e me segura.  
  
-Se aquilo aconteceu de verdade, então quero que fique comigo esta noite, quero saber se era mesmo verdade.  
  
Quando terminou, me abraçou e me deu um beijo, no início, até que tentei não ceder, mais não resisti e acabei entrando no clima.  
  
-Dúvida de mim? Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, acha que eu mentiria pra você, que eu iria brincar desse jeito com alguém?  
  
-Dormirá comigo hoje, de novo.  
  
-Se quer que eu faça isso é por que não acredita em mim.  
  
-Se dormiu comigo uma noite, qual será o problema em dormir mais uma vez?  
  
Darien saiu da sala e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para Mina.  
  
-Alô!  
  
-Mina me ajuda!- Falo já entrando em desespero.  
  
-Serena? O que aconteceu?  
  
-Ele quer que eu durma com ele está noite.  
  
-Então não tem outra solução, durma com ele mais não deixe ele te tocar.  
  
-Vou tentar.  
  
-Como assim vou tentar? Não tem que tentar, tem que conseguir.  
  
-Ele me deu um beijo, até que eu tentei resistir, mais não consegui.  
  
-Sei lá Serena, toma um sonífero também, assim você dormi antes dele triscar em você.  
  
-Não ter tempo, e eu também não gosto do gosto disso.  
  
-Tchau, Serena, tenho que trabalhar agora.  
  
-Min...- Até a Mina me abandonou, estou frita.  
  
O fim do meu turno chegou e eu tentei sair de fininho do prédio para que ninguém notasse a minha presença, consegui chegar até a portaria.  
  
-Serena, estava te esperando.- A poucas distâncias de mim, alguém fala comigo.  
  
-Darien achei que estava na sua sala!  
  
-Não, sai um pouco mais cedo, para te esperar, por acaso, não estava tentando fugir de alguém, estava?  
  
-Não que isso, é que eu me lembrei que eu vim sem o carro, então eu estava correndo para não perder o ônibus.  
  
-O ônibus só passa 02:00h, ainda são 01:10.  
  
-Há, é que eu não tinha olhado no relógio.  
  
-Então entra no carro.  
  
-Não precisa, eu pego um ônibus, aliás, nem precisa pegar um ônibus, o meu apartamento é que perto mesmo, da até para ir andando.  
  
Darien aperta meu braço e diz:  
  
-Tudo bem que no prédio onde nós moramos da para ir andando, mais é um pouco longe, e eu quero que você vá comigo.  
  
-E quem é você para decidir o que eu tenho que fazer?  
  
-Até quando eu quiser, serei seu dono, agora entre no carro.  
  
Chegando no apartamento de Darien ele me pediu as chaves do meu apartamento.  
  
-Me espere aqui , vou pegar algumas roupas para você.  
  
-Algumas roupas? Não seria só está noite?  
  
-Mudei de idéia.  
  
Algum tempo depois Darien volta com uma mala cheia de roupas, acho que não faltaria nada por cerca de um mês ou dois.  
  
-Vou tomar banho.  
  
-Ta bom.  
  
Darien entrou no banheiro e eu imediatamente liguei para Mina.  
  
-Mina me convida para sair?  
  
-Hoje eu vou sair com o Andrew, Serena.  
  
-Então fingi que me convidou para sair.  
  
-Está bem.  
  
Depois de um tempinho Mina ligou, e Darien saiu do banheiro.  
  
-Darien, Mina me convidou para sair hoje com ela.  
  
-Que coincidência.  
  
-Por que coincidência?  
  
-Não, Andrew me convidou para á festa que ele vai com a Mina.  
  
-Há ta, eu vou tomar banho.  
  
Entrei no banheiro,tomei o meu banho, mais logo me lembrei de que não tinha pegado a roupa, e fui de toalha até o quarto, Darien estava sentado na cama, se levantou quando me viu chegar, estava parada na porta, por um pequeno momento esqueci que estava no apartamento dele, ele vinha na minha direção com passos bem lentos, minha temperatura começava a subir e ao mesmo tempo a descer, eu não sabia se saia correndo ou se de encontro com ele, e nisso acabei ficando parada, ele me deu um beijo bem caloroso, e minha temperatura subiu mais ainda quando ele pegou na minha cintura e me abraçou.  
  
-Acho melhor eu vestir a minha roupa, se não nós vamos chegar atrasados na festa.  
  
-Tem razão.  
  
Eu me vesti, e nós fomos para a festa. Darien segurou na minha mão e entramos no salão.  
  
-Serena , Darien, que bom ver vocês aqui.- Mina não tirava os olhos dá minha mão. Darien foi conversar com Andrew, Mina chegou mais perto e perguntou:  
  
-O que aconteceu heim?  
  
-Foi só um beijo Mina!  
  
-Pois parece que aconteceu mais coisa.  
  
-Mina, que brincadeira sem graça.  
  
-Calma Serena.  
  
-Como você quer que eu fique calma se hoje eu vou passar a noite deitada numa cama com ele.  
  
Darien voltou, segurou a minha mão, e me apresentou a algumas pessoas, conversamos, dançamos e fomos embora.  
  
-A festa foi bem legal, você tem amigos bem engraçados.- Estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
Notei que por um pequeno momento ele me olhava com carinho, e um sorriso surgiu de repente.  
  
-Por que está rindo, encontrou algo engraçado em mim?  
  
-Não, apenas percebi por um instante, que as pessoas às vezes escondem o que sentem, e por isso acabam perdendo quem elas gostam, não quero que isso aconteça entre nós.  
  
O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele gosta de mim? Por um certo tempo ele me pareceu em legal, apenas quero deixar ele magoado, não quero chegar a ponto de fazer ele me odiar, quero que ele não goste de mim por brincar com ele e não com os sentimentos dele.  
  
NO OUTRO DIA  
  
-Bom dia Serena, é melhor se levantar ou nós vamos chegar atrasados no trabalho.  
  
O cheiro bom de chá que vinha da cozinha me despertou, também havia outro cheiro que eu não sentia há muito tempo.  
  
-BOLINHOS.- Me levanto da cama e saio correndo.  
  
-Calma, você ainda tem muito tempo.  
  
A mesa estava cheia de bolo de chocolate, e tinha uma jarra com chá. Ele veio por traz e me abraçou, todo aquele cheiro de comida desapareceu e a única coisa que eu sentia era o perfume dele. Eu estava amando ficar ali por uns tempos, não só por causa da comida mas por causa dele, era ele quem me dava há segurança e a felicidade que eu precisava.  
  
-Espero que tenha gostado.  
  
-É claro gostei, muito obrigado.  
  
Tomamos nosso café, depois tomamos um banho bem rápido (separados é claro) e fomos para o trabalho, um dia cansativo mais valeu a pena.  
  
-Oi Serena.  
  
-Oi meninas.  
  
-E então, o que aconteceu?- Raye avança em cima de mim com uma certa curiosidade.  
  
-É estranho, antes eu estava odiando ele e agora não sei o que sinto.  
  
-É por isso que dizem que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor. Você está começando a descobrir que gosta dele.- Mina fala tanta calma que parecia até que sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Se é isso eu não vou mais me vingar dele, algumas coisas não deram certo mesmo, eu preciso de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça.  
  
Já é noite e eu estou deitada do lado de um homem que eu não sei si me ama, o que ele sente por mim?  
  
-Serena ainda está acordada.  
  
-Não estou conseguindo dormir.  
  
Darien chega um pouco mais perto e me abraça.  
  
-Durma.  
  
Quero que ele seja só meu.  
  
-Ai minha cabeça.  
  
-O que foi Serena?  
  
-Minha cabeça está explodindo.  
  
-Vou pegar um remédio, depois iremos ao hospital para saber o que você tem.  
  
Fomos para o hospital buscar o resultado dos exames.  
  
-E então Amy, o que eu tenho?  
  
-Não fique preocupada Serena, isso tem cura.  
  
-Mais o que é afinal Amy.  
  
-É apenas uma gripe, no início estava até pensando em te deixar um pouco preocupada mais acabei desistindo, você provocaria um escândalo no hospital e acordaria todos os pacientes.  
  
-É só uma gripe?  
  
-Sim, mais mesmo assim trate de se cuidar, já disse ao Darien o que ele tem que fazer para você ficar melhor, banho de água quente, chá de limão e muito repouso. Parece que você vai ficar bem descansada essa semana, estará com o homem que você ama e em cima de uma cama bem quentinha. Tenho que ir, tchau.  
  
-Nós não iremos trabalhar hoje, você ficará se repouso como a Amy ordenou, vou cuidar de você. Tome seu chá.  
  
-Obrigada por estar me ajudando.  
  
-Quero que fique bem logo.  
  
Esse rosto cinge-lo, parece mesmo que ele gosta de mim. Às vezes dá vontade de entregar todo o jogo, mais eu acho que se eu contasse acabaria com tudo entre nós, e isso eu não posso fazer.  
  
É a primeira vez que eu tomo a iniciativa, sentir ele perto de mim é muito bom, depois de um certo tempo ele chega mais perto, tudo vai ficando mais intenso, os carinhos , o cheiro, essa era há vontade que vinha de cada um.  
  
CONTINUA  
  
QUE ROLO, O CLIMA ESTÁ QUENTE E VAI FICAR MAIS QUENTE AINDA, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM NEM IMAGINAR O QUE VAI ACONTECER, SERÁ QUE DEPOIS DO QUE ACONTECERÁ ELES AINDA FICARÃO JUNTOS. MAIS AINDA TEM MUITA HISTÓRIA PRA ROLAR E POEIRA PRA SER TIRADA, NÃO PERCA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.  
  
BEIJINHOS: LITA 


	3. Capítulo 03

Peço mil desculpas pela demora é que eu estava enrolando um pouco por causa da preguiça mais vou fazer o possível para que o próximo saia semana que vem.Muito obrigado pelos comentários. Beijos: Lita  
  
Doce vingança 03  
  
Ele passa da minha boca para o eu pescoço, desabotoa minha blusa e tira minha saia enquanto isso eu desabotôo a camisa dele, são 17:00h e eu me pergunto se alguém mais estava fazendo o mesmo que nós naquele momento, ele era carinhoso, pela primeira vez eu estava sentindo o toque dele sem que tivesse nada entre nós, as roupas jogadas no chão a sensação de estar perto dele era como se nós fossemos um só, alguma coisa agora nos deixava mais próximos um do outro, uma aliança um sentimento eterno.  
  
-Darien, você me ama?  
  
-Sim.  
  
Isso me entristeceu, ele me ama e é tudo um jogo é tudo minha culpa.  
  
-Tem alguém na porta.  
  
-Vou me vestir e ver quem é.  
  
Mas a pessoa já tinha entrado, se assustou ao ver Darien vestindo uma calça e eu debaixo do cobertor. Ela era bonita, ruiva, alta, magra, olhos verdes e um corpo muito bonito.  
  
-Agora eu sei por que passamos duas semanas sem nos vermos e quando eu chego no seu apartamento te encontro com outra.  
  
-Caory espere, eu ia falar com você.  
  
Enrolei-me no cobertor peguei uma toalha e fui em direção do banheiro.  
  
-Fique aqui garota, você também está envolvida nessa história.  
  
-Sinto muito mais tenho que me encontrar com outra pessoa.  
  
-É mais um pra quem você se vende?  
  
-Cale a boca Caory, você não tem o direito de tratar ela assim.  
  
-Não me defenda Darien, deixe que ela fale o que ela quiser isso não me interessa nem um pouco.  
  
Entrei no banheiro e comecei a tomar banho, apenas dava para ouvir os choros daquela mulher e a batida que deram na porta depois disso não ouvi mais nada. Saí do banheiro e quando cheguei no quarto Darien estava de cabeça baixa.  
  
-O que aconteceu?  
  
-Nós terminamos, foi o que aconteceu.  
  
Darien  
  
Agora que reencontrei Caory , não tenho mais tanta certeza do que sinto por Serena.  
  
-Atchim... começou.  
  
É mesmo esqueci que ela está gripada. Serena.Por um momento ele ficou parado me olhando. Darien se levanta, um beijo e um abraço e tudo volta ao normal.  
  
-Vamos sair um pouco, está tenso aqui. Vou tomar meu banho e a sente sai.  
  
-Vou ficar esperando.  
  
Saímos juntos e chamamos as meninas, Mina foi com Andrew, Lita com o Kened, Raye com o Nicolas e a Amy com o Richard. Mina e Andrew já anunciaram o noivado. Nós fomos a um baile, vestidos finos ternos de grife e muita animação, todos foram para se divertir mas Darien e eu viemos para esfriar a cabeça. Comemos, bebemos e fomos dançar. A mão dele estava na minha cintura, e minha mão no pescoço dele, nossos corpos agora estavam bem juntos um do outro. Estávamos nos beijando quando tive a estranha sensação de que tinha alguém nos olhando, olhei para tudo quanto era lado mas não vi ninguém nos olhando mais eu continuava com o mesmo pressentimento. Darien abaixa a cabeça até o meu ouvido e cochicha:  
  
-Ela está aqui.  
  
-Ela quem?  
  
-Caory.  
  
-Quer ir embora?  
  
-Não, porque? Você quer?  
  
-Prefiro encarar a realidade. Vamos ficar mais um pouco.  
  
Saímos da pista de dança e voltamos para a mesa, falamos do que tinha acontecido. Aquela mulher vem chegando cada vez mais perto, fala co Andrew e depois vem em direção a Darien que estava do meu lado, primeiro ela fingi que tropeça depois gira a taça de vinho em minha direção e despeja tudo em cima de mim, pedindo desculpas ela fingi que foi sem querer e dá uma risadinha bem disfarçada.  
  
-Desculpe Serena eu tropecei!  
  
Corro em direção ao banheiro, Darien vem logo atrás de mim.  
  
-Serena me desculpe eu não sabia que ela iria fazer isso.  
  
Entro no banheiro que estava vazio, ele também entra e tranca a porta. Comecei a chorar de tanta raiva, tirei o meu vestido e chorei mais forte ainda, ele não tirava os olhos de mim.  
  
-Se aquela idiota está achando que vai me impedir de ficar nessa festa está muito enganada, não é um vinho besta que vai me tirar daqui.  
  
Começo a molhar o vestido e a esfregar o vestido para tirar a mancha de vinho antes que secasse, Darien ficou parado me olhando mas logo depois pegou um pouco de sabonete e começou a lavar o vestido, torcemos bastante o deixando o mais seco possível, vesti o vestido novamente só ficou um pouco transparente e bastante amassado mais do mesmo jeito eu voltei para a festa disposta a ficar lá até não agüentar mais.  
  
-Conseguiu limpar o vestido, Serena?  
  
-Consegui Mina.  
  
-Ficou meio indecente, não? Ta tão transparente, mesmo estando escuro dá para notar um pouco!  
  
-Pra se conseguir alguma coisa tem que ir até o final, e isso eu aprendi com você. Não era aquele vinho que ia me tirar dessa festa.  
  
-É assim que s fala.  
  
-É Serena mais o vestido está molhado e você está gripada!  
  
-Depois eu cuido da gripe Amy.  
  
-Serena? Já trocou de roupa?  
  
-Não, eu consegui limpar o vestido, afinal, eu não iria perder uma festa como essa!  
  
-É a festa está perfeita.  
  
Caory sai com um homem e vai até o bar.  
  
-Estou com fome , vamos comer?  
  
-Está bem vamos comer.- A Raye com fome? Não faz nem uma hora que ela comeu!  
  
Comemos um pouco mais quando olhei para Raye ela estava com cara de enjôo e correu para o banheiro, eu fui atrás dela.  
  
-Raye o que está acontecendo?  
  
-Eu descobri que estou grávida, fiz um teste de farmácia e ele deu positivo, estou com duas semanas de gravidez.  
  
-E mais alguém sabe?  
  
-Ninguém, não tive coragem de contar para o Nicolas.  
  
-Tem que contar pra ele, eu posso te ajudar nisso.  
  
-Obrigada Serena, é bom saber que posso contar com você numa hora dessas.  
  
Já estava ficando tarde então Darien e eu voltamos para casa.  
  
-Está tudo bem?  
  
-Sim, comigo está tudo bem, estou apenas pensando na Raye.  
  
-O que tem a Raye?  
  
-A Raye ... está grávida e quer que eu ajude a contar para o Nicolas!  
  
-Vou tentar ajudar vocês.  
  
-Obrigado Darien.  
  
-É melhor nós irmos dormir está tarde.  
  
Vesti meu pijama e me deitei  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
Estava tão cansada que acabei caindo no sono.  
  
Não posso continuar enganando ela, minha cabeça está cada vez mais confusa eu tenho que dizer a verdade.  
  
Quem é essa pessoa? De quem ela está falando? Darien! É o Darien.  
  
-Haaaaa...  
  
-Hmmm... o que está acontecendo?  
  
-É verdade que não sabe o que senti por mim?  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-É VERDADE OU NÃO?  
  
-É. Fiquei em dúvida sobre como seria nossa vida depois que eu disse que te amava.  
  
-Então acabe com essa dúvida, decida se gosta ou não de mim, e enquanto você esfria a cabeça eu vou para o meu apartamento.  
  
Fui para o meu apartamento indignada, não posso viver com um homem que não sabe o que senti por mim.  
  
-Tenho que trabalhar e já são 04:00h e eu não consigo dormir, que angústia.  
  
-Oi Raye !  
  
-Oi Serena, e então vai falar com ele hoje?  
  
-Pode ficar tranqüila, deixa comigo!  
  
Mais tarde falarei com ele. Acho que ele vai gostar da notícia.  
  
-Oi Andrew como vai?  
  
-Oi Serena, Darien esteve aqui agora pouco e disse que vocês deram um tempo, por quê se vocês estavam tão bem?  
  
-É, acho que Darien precisa colocar algumas idéias no lugar e decidir o que quer da vida.  
  
-É mais ele disse que já decidiu a resposta, só está esperando o tempo certo para te dizer que... desculpe não posso contar.  
  
CONTINUA  
  
Espero que tenham gostado desse fic. Abraços : Lita ( ;). 


	4. Capítulo 04

Aqui está o 4° cap. pra vocês, espero que gostem e se divirtam muito. Muito obrigado pelos comentários.

Beijos: Lita

Doce vingança 04

-Pelo menos ele decide o que quer rápido. Tenho que falar com o Nicolas, ele acabou de chegar. Até logo.

-Até.

-Nicolas! Preciso falar com você.

-Sim, o que quer?

-É que tenho que te dar uma notícia, mas não sei se vai gostar, é que a Raye ...

-Há, em falar na Raye ali está ela, desculpe Serena mas nós precisamos comemorar um pouco.

-Comemorar o quê?

-O filho que vou ter com a Raye , hoje mesmo nós iremos marcar a data do casamento!

-Como é que você soube que a Raye vai ter um filho?

-Darien me contou hoje de manhã.

-Mas é um estraga prazeres mesmo!

-Bom de qualquer jeito eu já estou sabendo que vou ser pai.

-É... parabéns.

-Obrigado.

-É tenho que ir para casa.

A mesma coisa chata de sempre, ficar em casa assistindo tv já tinha deixado de ser meu divertimento preferido, não posso fazer nada ou melhor... não tenho nada pra fazer. Um mês se passou desse mesmo jeito e eu nem consegui falar com Darien, mesmo trabalhando do lado dele o mês estava simplesmente lotado e não conseguimos nos falar, foi terrível.

Lá estava eu saindo do trabalho, estava morrendo de fome e não tinha trago dinheiro o bastante para comer na lanchonete.

-Serena, espere preciso falar com você.

-Desculpe Darien mas eu estou morrendo de fome e não trouxe dinheiro o bastante para comer na lanchonete, tenho que ir para casa.

-Eu pago, e enquanto isso a gente conversa!

-Não sei se é uma boa deixar você pagar o almoço, mas...

-Serena!

A ultima coisa que senti foram os braços de Darien me segurando.

O que parecia ser um dia inteiro foi apenas uma hora.

-Serena você está bem?

-Sim eu estou melhor, agora eu preciso ir logo para casa, tchau.

-Serena espera nós precisamos conversar.

.....................não posso ficar aqui.....................

Entrei no meu apartamento e tranquei a porta, fui esquentar a comida no microondas, enquanto ela esquentava eu fui lavar o rosto por que ainda me sentia um pouco tonta .

-Serena

-Aaaaaaah! Como conseguiu entrar?

-Tirei a cópia da chave enquanto você estava morando comigo.

-Isso é invasão de domicilio e de privacidade!

-Não no nosso caso.

-Que caso!?

-Serena eu já pensei na resposta...Serena!

Desmaiei de novo, estou num profundo escuro.Voltei ao normal mas não estava conseguindo abrir os olhos direito por causa da claridade, mas consegui ouvir o que diziam.

-O que ela tem Amy?

-Ainda não sabemos talvez seja uma infecção ou algum vírus, mas de qualquer forma ela vai ficar em observação por alguns dias. Iremos fazer alguns exames, ela estava se alimentando mal desde que vocês discutiram pode ser a falta de nutrientes também!

É incrível como a Amy solta a língua de vez em quando, é caladinha a maioria das vezes mas ela sempre deixa escapar alguma coisa e quando escapa não tem quem segure!

-Então eu vou para casa, qualquer coisa me avise.

-Eu o manterei informado de tudo.

E lá foi ele.

-Amy!? O que aconteceu?

-Está em observação, você ficará alguns dias aqui no hospital.

-Estou falando dele.

-Te trouxe para o hospital quando você desmaiou, estava super preocupado.

-Agora estou curiosa para saber o que ele ia dizer!

-Quando ele vier aqui ele te fala.

-Já está tarde, vou tentar dormir.

-Boa noite.

-Pra você também.

-Duvido! Principalmente por que estou de plantão hoje.

Espero que ele venha amanhã ou então eu vou morrer de curiosidade...mais e se a resposta não for boa, se ele não quiser mais?

-Darien, ela está dormindo por favor não a acorde, está muito cansada.

-Não vou acorda-la.

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS:

-O que? Darien vinha me visitar de manhã e eu estava sempre dormindo?

-Sim, e como você não estava tão bem ele não te acordava, e também você recebe alta hoje e já saíram os resultados dos exames.

-E qual é?

-Primeiro nós tínhamos achado que você estava com virose, mas os resultados disseram que você está grávida.

-Como!? Grávida?

-Sim, parabéns! Já pode ir.

-Então vou pegar minhas coisas e vou para o apartamento do Darien.Tchau.

Pego minhas coisas e vou para casa, deixo o que tinha em mãos lá e vou para o apartamento de Darien dar a notícia. Abro a porta e vou para o quarto, mas ele não estava lá, então vou até a cozinha e o encontro.

-Até que enfim te encontrei!

-Serena, Amy me disse que quando você recebesse alta ela iria me avisar.

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem, e parece que você está melhor ainda, eu vou pegar minhas roupas.

-Serena!

Entro no quarto e pego a bolsa que estava jogada no canto, Darien entra e fecha a porta.

-Serena não...

-Não tem que falar nada, qualquer um que chegasse aqui saberia que a resposta que você iria me dar era não, nunca poderia imaginar que quando eu chegasse aqui te encontraria abraçado com aquela mulher. Conseguiu o que queria, me deixou por baixo e ainda ganhou mais do que queria!

-Do que você está falando?

-Estou falando que agora você tem duas mulheres e um bebê, sua vida sem eu por perto não será nada, vou fazer o possível para que você não me esqueça.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Você saberá!

Darien segura o meu braço e começa a aperta-lo.

-Me solta, você ta me machucando.

-Se está pensando que vai me enganar desse jeito está enganada.

-Te enganar? Seu idiota acha que isso é mentira? Você sai por ai abusando de todas as mulheres e acha que não existe a possibilidade delas engravidarem, quantos filhos você já tem pelo mundo Darien?

Ele me dá um tapa no rosto.

-Você é a única pessoa que eu engravidei por que você é a única pessoa com quem eu fiz "aquilo".

-Isso não me interessa! Tchau.

-Não vai sair daqui enquanto não me ouvir.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, tentei sair mais a porta estava trancada.

-Caory é melhor nos encontrarmos outra hora.

Eu estava sentada na cama quando Darien entrou no quarto.

-Sai da porta que eu quero ir para casa.

-Só depois que você me ouvir.

-Pois então desista, não vou conversar com você.

-Então é bom se acostumar a morar comigo. Arrogante.

-Aprendi com você!

-Depois que nós nos juntamos eu não fui arrogante.

-Disse bem, depois, mais você parou para pensar no antes de nós nos juntarmos?

-Tudo bem que eu te maltratava antes, mais não precisa guardar rancor até hoje.

-Não é rancor Darien, é a tristeza que me vem na cabeça todas as vezes que eu lembro do que você me dizia.

-Nem todo mundo tem o coração aberto pra tudo.

-Pra pegar uma e outra você tem o coração aberto, por que não poderia ter para assumir os seus erros?

-Não tenho erros!

-Não é perfeito, erros você tem o que não tem é coragem para assumi-los. Agora abre a porta que eu quero ir embora.

-Não vou abrir.

-Se não abrir eu vou começar a gritar e então todo mundo vai que você é um maníaco maluco que qualquer um.

-Não sei por que ainda não começou a gritar?

-SOCORRO, ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQ...- Darien me beijou para que eu calasse a boca, embora com raiva ainda mostrava ter sentimentos.

-Não vai adiantar gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir.

Ele tinha razão é exatamente por esse motivo que todos os apartamentos tem campainha, as porta são a prova de som.

-Me deixa ir pra casa, eu não vou conseguir te ouvir agora está bem, não vai adiantar tentar falar comigo estou um pouco nervosa.

-Eu sei que vai conseguir me ouvir agora por que o que eu vou falar te interessa.

-Mas não agora por que eu não quero te ouvir esse é o problema.

Ele abre caminho para eu passar, com o rosto meio triste mas pra mim não fez diferença. Passei assim mesmo.

No outro dia fui pro trabalho, um dia bem cansativo para dizer a verdade mais no final da manhã encontrei com a Caory na lanchonete.

-Serena, posso falar com você um pouco?

-Depende de que assunto.

-É sobre o Darien.

-Não obrigado!

-Serena espere, você não pode fugir das coisas assim, sem saber a verdade!

-O que foi, veio me jogar na cara que o Darien gosta mais de você do que de mim?

-Não é nada disso, eu vim te dizer que Darien e eu nunca tivemos nada demais um com outro ele sempre gostou de você!

-O que você ta querendo dizer com isso?

-Desde que vocês começaram a trabalhar juntos, há três anos atrás... ele gostava de você mas nunca conseguia reagir normalmente perto de você. Nós vivíamos num caso de um consolar o outro e nada mais. Na verdade eu gosto de outra pessoa, e naquela hora na cozinha o Darien e eu estávamos apenas conversando sobre você mas isso é uma coisa que eu prefiro que você escute dele. Agora eu preciso ir, espero que você volte a se dar bem com ele, tchau.

Espero que você volte a se dar bem com ele? Mas quem sabe se ele vier me dizer o que ele queria talvez dessa vez eu o escute. Fiquei olhando ela ir embora só por curiosidade, me perguntando se estava mesmo falando a verdade!

CONTINUA


	5. Capítulo 05

Ola aqui está mais um cap. de doce vingança e espero que vocês gostem.

Obrigada pelos comentários.

Ass.: Lita Kino

Doce Vingança 05

No entanto encontrei Darien com uma garota da época da faculdade chamada Ayane, não sei se continua a mesma coisa, mas me disseram que ela continua atrás do Darien, e parece que encontrou.

-Você está comprometido Darien...

-Sim estou.- Ele como sempre, fugindo dela.

-Oi Ayane, bom dia Darien.

-OI.

-Bom dia, Serena, é... não querendo ser impertinente mas já sendo, isso é uma planilha que o nosso chefe quer que você entregue amanhã até as duas da tarde.

-Obrigada Darien, vou deixar esta planilha na sua mesa amanhã.

-Vocês estão trabalhando juntos?- Ela olhou de mim para Darien com esgoela, como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

-Estamos, por que, algum problema? Você pareceu um pouco assustada.

-Ah... não nenhum problema.- Falou sem tirar os olhos de Darien.

-Acho melhor eu ir, tenho muita coisa pra fazer tchau.

-Tchau.

-Serena esper...

Fui embora e deixei Darien com ela, apesar de receber o envelope, achei estranho o fato do meu chefe fazer isso fora do horário de trabalho, ele nunca fez isso antes.

Chegando em casa abri o envelope, dentro dele haviam vários envelopes ao invés de planilhas. Percebi que as cartas estavam endereçadas a mim, então me veio na cabeça que aquelas cartas poderiam ser de Darien. Então peguei uma e comecei a ler...

_14/06/1997 Serena Tsukino,_

_Desde o início do 2 grau nós estamos estudando juntos, há muito tempo atrás eu queria te conhecer mas nunca dava certo. Agora consegui, mais mesmo assim eu acho que é pouco, descobri há meses que estou gostando de você mas não tive coragem pra dizer isso até agora, mas espero que você goste de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você. Talvez esteja pensando por que eu nunca me comporto bem de vez em quando, mas pra responder a sua pergunta é que... eu não consigo me comportar sempre que você chega perto de mim, e até hoje tenho dispensado garotas por sua causa._

_Ass: Darien Chiba. _

Junto a essa carta havia outras três com um envelope normal, a que se destacou foi uma de cor vermelha, que eu também peguei e li.

_25/09/2004 _

_Serena, sei que sempre fui um pouco grosso com você desde que te conheci, mas se você leu qualquer uma dessas cartas saberá que eu gosto de você há muito tempo, talvez até mais tempo que você de mim. Sempre quis manda-las pra você mais nunca tive coragem, gostar e estar perto de você é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu comigo nos meus 25 anos de idade. E se quiser uma prova de que essas cartas foram escritas há oito anos atrás, você pode perguntar pro Andrew...ele que me ajudou a escrever, mas você também pode notar que o papel já está velho._

_De quem mais te ama, Darien._

Fiquei olhando para a carta por mais um tempo, me levantei e fui tomar banho. Demorei bastante para sair do banheiro, estava relembrando a minha juventude e acabei adormecendo.

Mais tarde eu acordei com o telefone tocando, era meu pai pedindo para que eu fosse até a casa dele. Chegando lá descobri o que ele queria, ao lado dele estava um homem.

-Serena quero te apresentar o filho de um amigo meu, o nome dele é Seya Kou.

-Prazer em conhece-lo.- E os típicos três beijinhos.

-Sei que acabei de conhece-lo mas eu não posso ficar por muito tempo, tenho alguns problemas no trabalho para resolver.- O que é a maior mentira, estou quase entrando de férias e a única coisa que tenho pra resolver é para onde vou viajar. Meu pai fica achando que estou encalhada e quer me jogar pra cima de um bando de homem para eu me casar com algum deles, mais depois ele vai ver, não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

-Minha filha, Seya vai jantar aqui e eu queria que você ficasse também. Há tempos sua mãe não te vê e está com saudades, por que não fica?

-Está bem, eu fico pro jantar mas antes preciso ir na empresa, ás 00:07 eu volto.- Digo isso mesmo sem querer e lanço ao meu pai um olhar de esgoela e do qual ele interpretou muito bem.

Fui até o apartamento de Mina conversar com ela.

-...Foi isso que aconteceu Mina, meu pai está me empurrando mais e me parece que esse ele quer que eu engula de qualquer jeito.

-Serena?! Por que seu pai está fazendo isso?

-Negócios! Ele é filho de um empresário da empresa que meu pai está fazendo negócios.

-E você já contou pra ele que está grávida?

- Se sem contar ele já está me empurrando um bando, imagine se ele descobre que estou grávida? Ele me faz casar em menos de um dia.

-É você tem razão, mas veja pelo lado bom, se um cara te desprezar você tem outro para ficar no lugar dele.

-Não brinca Mina, isso ainda vai me trazer problemas, principalmente problemas com Darien... e mais do que eu já tenho com ele eu não quero, estou torcendo para que os eu tenho no momento desapareçam.

-Mas podem desaparecer facilmente, é só você voltar com ele. No início eu estava torcendo para que seu plano desse certo, mas percebi que isso é besteira, agora vejo que o que tinha que dar certo não era o plano que você tinha para arruína-lo e sim o romance de vocês dois.

-É Mina mas isso não é tão fácil assim, pensa bem, Darien sempre me mal tratou desde o colegial... teve um caso comigo e ao mesmo tempo estava namorando a Caory... não acreditou em mim e me deu um tapa no rosto quando eu disse que estava grávida, e só agora vem pedir desculpas! Como você quer que eu volte a ter um relacionamento com alguém assim?

-Serena, você fala do Darien... mas você já pensou no mal que você também fez a ele? Você o embebedou... deu sonífero pra ele e depois fingiu que tinham ido para cama juntos... disse um monte de coisas que também o fizeram ficar deprimido, e agora que ele vem implorar para que você volte você o despreza novamente. Na maioria dos casos você também é parceira dele ou fez coisas parecidas, você também é culpada.

-Obrigado pelo chá de lembranças, talvez isso me ajude a refletir um pouco melhor, agora eu preciso me arrumar pro jantar.

-Espero que te faça refletir para melhor, se você decidir se separar definitivamente dele por causa do que eu disse, vou me sentir culpada!

- Não se preocupe isso melhora o meu conceito sobre ele, e eu também não estou pensando tão seriamente em jogar tudo pro alto com ele junto, ou você esquece que apesar de tudo eu ainda o amo?

-É impossível esquecer isso.- Mina passa a mão em minha barriga e sorri. –Quero ser madrinha!

-Quem sabe! Agora eu vou indo se não vou me atrasar, boa noite.

CONTINUA

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. e não percam o próximo.

Obrigada pelos comentários de todos, e por favor continuem comentando.

Abraços: Lita Kino


	6. capítulo 06

Ola... estou de volta com mais um cap de doce vingança e espero que vocês gostem e boa leitura.

Doce vingança 06

Sei que Mina estava dizendo a verdade, afinal ela fez parte de todos os meus planos e tem uma certa razão mas não estou com cabeça para pensar nisso. O que tenho que pensar é numa maneira de dar a notícia para o meu pai.

Me arrumei e fui para casa dos meus pais onde já estavam me esperando.

-Minha filha, está atrasada disse que chegaria ás 07:00h e já são 07:10.

-Pai eu só me atrasei 10 minutos.

-Mesmo assim se atrasou!

-Está bem, mais vamos jantar logo, eu preciso conversar com o senhor depois.

-Sobre o que?

-Eu já disse que é só depois!

O jantar estava maravilhoso, minha mãe cuidou de tudo com o maior carinho e eu cuidei de come-lo com o maior prazer.

-Serena, o que você queria conversar comigo?

-Vamos até o quarto e eu te falo.

-Não precisa, creio que a sua mãe também quer saber e o Seya já considerado d família.

-Mas eu...

-Fale logo, não há problema algum falar para todos aqui.

-Está bem então. O que eu queria dizer é que eu estou grávida e...

-GRÁVIDA! De quem?

-Do Darien.

-Mas não é aquele que te maltratava na escola e que agora é seu chefe?

-Sim, mas de...

-Então ele não vai assumir a paternidade, e você trate de arrumar um marido rápido. Quero você bem longe daquele rapaz.

-Mas ele...

-Nem mais nem menos, fique longe dele.

-Com licença, vou para casa.

Realmente falar na frente de todos não foi uma boa opção. Deveria ter ficado calada e escondido essa gravidez por mais tempo. Com certeza meu pai se lembra de como Darien me tratava quando eu estava na época do colégio e por isso acha que ele ainda me trata assim, será que ele não percebeu que eu gosto dele, e que se ele não estivesse sendo mais educado eu não teria nem chegado perto?

-Serena você está bem?

-Seya, o que você está fazendo aqui? Era melhor você ter ficado lá!

-Eu fiquei preocupado você saiu chorando de lá. E eu sei que seu pai não fez aquilo por mal, ele só está preocupado com você.

-É eu sei, mais meu pai não sabe de muita coisa, dos tempos da escola pra cá tudo mudou e ele não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu estou bem com o Darien e ele já assumiu o bebê.- Voltei pra casa me sentindo um pouco mal por ter mentido, não estou bem com Darien e não sei se ele vai assumir esse bebê.

Minha tristeza é cada vez maior, não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele está ou o que sta fazendo. Quero sair um pouco e esquecer dos meus problemas. Saí um pouco do apartamento e fui para a piscina, era de se esperar que não tivesse ninguém já eram nove horas da noite, mais estava tudo muito escorregadio e eu acabei caindo de costas no chão e depois de pouco tempo percebi que estava sangrando e não conseguia me levantar, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era esperar alguém chegar. Não passou muito tempo e eu desmaiei, só no outro dia me encontraram caída e chamaram uma ambulância.

DARIEN

O prédio está uma zoeira só.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Uma de nossas moradoras sofreu um acidente na piscina, parece que foi ontem de noite, estava desmaiada.

-Quem é ela?

-É isso o que todos querem saber! Olhe estão trazendo ela.

-SERENA!

-O senhor, conhece essa mulher? Precisamos de alguém para acompanha-la na ambulância, o senhor pode vir?

-Sim.

-Parece que o estado dela não está muito bom, estava sangrando muito quando a encontramos. O senhor sabe se ela estava grávida.

-Ela estava esperando um filho meu.

-Sinto muito mais são muito poucas as chances que ela tem de estar com esse bebê na barriga.

-Serena...

É muito difícil pra mim saber que não vou mais ter esse filho, e será mais difícil ainda quando Serena descobrir o que aconteceu, ela vai sofrer muito.

-Serena você acordou! Você está bem?

-Não sei, o que aconteceu?

-Você caiu da ...

-Isso eu sei, seu quero saber o que aconteceu com o bebê!

-Serena sinto muito, mais o bebê não resistiu.

-O bebê... não resistiu?

-Infelizmente não.

-Assim é melhor pra você não é? Pelo menos assim você não tem que assumir nada.

-Isso não é verdade, eu desejava esse bebê tanto quanto você.

SERENA

-É a primeira vez que eu te vejo chorando, meu pai não queria que esse bebê fosse seu, e também queria que eu me casasse com outra pessoa.

-Então ele vai ter que se acostumar comigo, por que é comigo que você vai se casar.

-O quê?

Continua

Demorou mais chegou "e olha que tem gente demorando mais que eu, faz meses que a Manu não posta a fic MINHA VIDA DE CASADA e ta todo mundo desesperado pelo próximo cap.". Eu quase não estou escrevendo por causa do pouco tempo, mais ainda não parei de postar, e nem pretendo parar. Está faltando idéias, então por favor mandem comentários e idéias.

Lita Kino


	7. capítulo 07

Cheguei com mais um cap. de doce vingança, desejo a todos uma boa leitura e espero que gostem e por favor tenham misericórdia de mim "comentem". Valeu pelo comentário de todos no último cap.

Beijos: Lita Kino

DOCE VINGANÇA 07

-Darien do que você ta falando?

-Você quer casar comigo?

-Você tem certeza do que ta falando? Você ta doente?

-Serena , eu to falando sério!

-Desculpa mais eu preciso pensar, você me pegou de surpresa.

-Tudo bem, você tem todo tempo do mundo pra pensar, mais se eu fosse você não precisaria pensar!

Darien sai do quarto.

-Aonde você vai?!

-Tenho que ir para a empresa, tem um monte de coisas para resolver e eles precisam de mim lá.

-Não quero ficar sozinha!

-Mas eu não posso ficar aqui, tenho que ir. Amanhã ou depois vão te dar alta e eu venho te buscar, não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo e eu não sou o único que quer te ver.

-Tem mais gente?

-É claro, não está achando que seus amigos esqueceram de você, está?

-É claro que não!

-Agora eu tenho que ir.- E começa a me beijar.

-Serena! Eu não disse que queria você bem longe dele? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Você já devia saber eu estaria aqui.

-Você é um irresponsável, eu nem se quer imaginava que você viria aqui, e muito menos que estaria beijando a minha filha.

-Então é melhor se acostumar por que você vai me ver fazendo isso freqüentemente.- Me deu outro beijo e saiu.

-Serena está me desrespeitando, esse… esse…

-Esse o que papai?

-…esse desaforado, me desrespeita e ainda me subestima, olha com quem você se meteu!

-EU SEI MUITO BEM COM QUEM EU ESTOU METIDA, ELE ME AMA E ISSO VOCÊ NÃO PODE MUDAR.

-Não grite comigo! É melhor eu terminar isso logo, eu vim ver apenas como você estava e Seya veio comigo.

-Olá! Você está bem?

-Estou, obrigada.

-É melhor nós irmos tem um monte de gente esperando lá fora.

-Tchau.

Meu pai finalmente saiu e Nicolas e Raye entraram.

-Oi Serena, você está melhor?

-Estou um pouco melhor, e então alguma novidade?

-A sim, Nic e eu marcamos a data do casamento!

-Nic é!

-Está marcado pra daqui a um mês, vinte de dezembro.

-Que bom que vocês já marcaram o casamento, já estão com tudo resolvido?

-Já e você e o Darien serão os padrinhos.

-Obrigada por me escolher para ser a madrinha!

-Serena você é minha melhor amiga! Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você fora dessa?

-É claro que não.

-Mas você será a madrinha com uma condição, se você deixar eu ser a madrinha do seu casamento!

-Está bem se eu me casar você será a primeira madrinha escolhida.

-É bom mesmo, agora trate de se recuperar logo e sair dessa cama assim você pode participar da arrumação da despedida de solteira que nós vamos fazer!

-Raye! Que história de festa de despe…

-E então você sabe quando é que você sai do hospital?

-Amanhã ou depois, vai dar pra eu ajudar vocês sim, e eu não iria perder essa por nada!

-Está bem, então assim que você sair do hospital nos procure.

-Tchau.

Por que está todo mundo me tratando como se tudo estivesse normal? Será que eles não sabem ou não querem dar vestígios? Estou triste por que perdi meu filho, e eu queria tanto telo. Mas como não tenho opção o melhor é esquece-lo, afinal eu ainda posso ter mais filhos.

( , ) - , - CCCCCCCCCCCCCCONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Espero que tenham gostado e espero comentários.

Até que enfim a MANU postou, ainda não li mais deve ta muito legal! Nunca desista sempre insista! Bijus.

E SE VOCÊ PRECISA E NECESSITA LER MANGÁS E ASSISTIR ANIMES ENTREM NOS / / 

E AGORA UMA LISTA DE COISAS MUITO LEGAIS:

MANGÁS

MEKAKUSHI NO KUNI-

TSUMI NI NURETA FUTARI-

BENIIRO HERO-

POWER!!! -

AKUMA NA EROS (Esse se encontra no mirc do shoujoclub, esse vale a pena esperar quanto tempo for, só tem coisa linda)-

BOKA WA-

GUERREIRAS MÁGICAS DE RAYEARTH -

ANIMES

DNA-

CHRNO CRUZADE -

CHOBITS -

X "1999" (CLAMP)-

ONEGAI TEACHER-

EXCEL SAGA-

NARUTO-

INUYASHA-

SLAYERS

FRUITS BASKET-

ROROUNI KENSHIN-

LOVE HINA-

KAREKANO-

ANGEL SANCTUARY-

AYASHI NO CERES-

FUSHIGI YUUGI-

ESCAFLOWNE-

RANMA ½-

3x3 EYES-

TENCHI MUYO (é engraçadinho, estavam atualizando na band só não sei se continuam)-

ANGELIC LAYER-

Agora eu vou parar se não vai ser anime que não acaba mais.-

PUXEM, LEIAM, ASSISTAM E SE DIVIRTAM.

ATÉ MAIS!

BIJUS: LITA KINO


	8. Chapter 8

Demorei muito mas cheguei. Estou postando o 8º capítulo de doce... vocês já sabem o nome então vou partir pra outra, espero que gostem.

DOCE VINGANÇA 08

- Ahhh... até que enfim saí desse hospital, já não agüentava mais. Darien? Onde estão as meninas?

- Parece que estão na Raye planejando a festa de despedida!

- Então me leve pra lá!

-Tem certeza de que quer ir?

-Claro que sim.

-Parece que saiu do hospital bem disposta em Serena!

-Talvez o fato de que tenha uma festa, logo após a minha saída do hospital, tenha me animado um pouco!

-Pelo menos assim você esquece das coisas tristes que passaram.

-Quero esquecer disso o mais rápido possível, e ficar animada é uma das melhores formas de se esquecer das coisas tristes.

-Só me prometa uma coisa?

-O quê?

-Que não vai fazer nada de errado na despedida de solteira da Raye e nem na sua!

-Na minha!

-É, provavelmente as meninas vão querer fazer uma despedida de solteiro pra você.

-Você ta falando sério? A gente vai se casar mesmo?

-É claro! Ou você acha que eu estava brincando? E provavelmente nós marcaremos a data depois de amanhã, então é melhor ir decidindo quando vai ser!

-AAAAHHHHHH! Darien eu te amo!

Se eu não me engano, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Desde os 16 anos eu espero ouvir isso dele, e agora meu desejo se realizou. E posso ver em seus lábios o sorriso mais doce que já existiu. Quero estar cada vez mais perto dele, o máximo de tempo possível.

Ele me deixou na casa das meninas, que já tinham arrumado quase tudo.

-Serena, até que enfim você chegou! (Raye).

-É, já estávamos pensando que não viria! (Lita).

-Demorei mais cheguei, só espero que ainda tenha alguma coisa pra eu fazer!

-É claro que tem, apesar de parecer que está tudo arrumado, ainda falta muita coisa…

-Bom eu vou indo, já que vocês vão arrumar tudo sozinhas mesmo eu…

-Pode parar por ai, você vai ajudar a gente a carregar umas coisas aqui pra sala, não pense que vai se livrar assim tão fácil!

-Ah não!…

-AAHHH SIIIMMM! (todas).

-Mais eu não posso saber como vão ficar as coisas… e…

-Nem mais, nem menos! Você vai ajudar!

-Por quê sempre sobra pra mim?

-Por que você sempre está no lugar certo, na hora certa!

O pobre coitado ficou trabalhando o dia inteiro, carregando peso de um lado pro outro, acho que quando chegar em casa vou tentar fazer alguma coisa pra ele comer, mas dessa vez não pode ser comida congelada!

-Cadê a minha filha? Eu vou tirar ela daqui agora mesmo, não vou permitir que ela fique nem mais um segundo perto deste rapaz!

-Serena, seu pai está aí, e quer te levar para casa a qualquer custo, está discutindo com o Darien!

-Eu vou lá

-Mas Serena ele quer te levar pra casa!

-Já passou da hora de enfrentar meu pai!

…

-O que o senhor quer?

-Você vem comigo agora! Não fica aqui nem mais um segundo!

-E você nuca mais chegue perto dela! Daqui a pouco tempo ela será uma mulher casada…

-Serei sim, casada com o Darien! E com mais ninguém!

-Não, você se casará com Seya!

-Será que ele sabe disso?

-Sei, eu pedi a sua mão ao seu pai.

-Então se case com ele, por que sou eu a quem você tem que pedir em casamento, e não a meu pai!

-A Serena já é comprometida comigo, e nós nos casaremos no mês que vem!

-Isso é o que você pensa, Serena irá se casar com Seya, ou do contrario virará freira! Você vem comigo mocinha!- Meu pai me pegou pelo braço e saiu me puxando.

-DARIEN!

-Se tem uma coisa que eu não vou deixar você fazer, vai ser nos separar!

-Seja como for, eu vou fazer o possível para que vocês nunca mais se vejam!

Agora seria bem mais difícil para nós ficarmos juntos!

Meu pai me levou pra casa, e me disse que iria morar com ele e minha mãe.

No jantar, meu pai anunciou o meu noivado.

-Eu não sabia que vocês estavam noivos? Serena, você não estava junto com o Darien?

-Eu não estou noiva do Seya, meu noivado é com o Darien! Meu p…

-Você estava noiva daquele crápula, agora você é noiva do Seya.

-Isso é o que você pensa!

-Não me desrespeite garota, na minha casa você obedece as minhas ordens…

-ÓTIMO, É BOM SABER QUE EU NÃO SOU OBRIGADA A FICAR AQUI, JÁ QUE QUEM ME TROUXE FOI VOCÊ, E A FORÇA! EU ME CASAREI COM O DARIEN, E ISSO VOCÊ NÃO VAI IMPEDIR!- Com licença, eu perdi a fome.

-Serena! Que vergonha eu estou sentindo de vocês dois! Marcar um casamento a força, sendo que ela já estava comprometida com outro!

-Eu fiz isso para o bem dela, ela não seria feliz com aquele rapaz…

-Como você pode saber se ela seria feliz ou não com ele? Você nunca viu os dois juntos de verdade!

-Mas eu me lembro de quando ela sofria por ele, e o quanto eles brigavam há pouco tempo atrás…

-Mas você não sabe o porque deles brigarem, talvez fosse por ciúme, ou algum mal entendido, isso acontece com qualquer um! Nunca mais se intrometa na vida dela desse jeito.

-Do mesmo jeito ela ficará aqui, e não verá mais ele.

-Eu não vou dizer mais nada, você sabe muito bem que ela o ama, e isso você não vai poder mudar.

Eu tive que ficar morando com meus pais, mas mesmo assim saia para me encontrar com as meninas, e percebia que sempre tinha alguém me seguindo, meu pai colocou segurança nos portões da casa e guardas que me seguem em qualquer lugar!

-Serena, vamos ao mercado?

-Eu não estou com animo para passeios, muito menos para mercados mãe!

-Mais você vai mesmo assim! Anda

-Onde vocês estão indo?

-Ao mercado, e nem pense em colocar seguranças atrás da gente, ou essa noite você dorme no tapete!

Nós saímos no carro e então minha mãe começou a falar:

-Eu vou ao mercado e depois vou à casa de uma amiga.

-Mas eu não ia ao mercado com a senhora?

-E você acha mesmo que eu iria ver a minha princesinha do jeito que está, e não fazer nada pra ajudar? Não mesmo!

-Do que a senhora está falando?

-Faz duas semanas que você foi morar lá em casa, e da pra perceber muito bem que você está mais triste do que nunca. É muito triste estar ao lado de uma pessoa que você ama, e passando por muitos problemas, mais é mais triste ainda não estar ao lado dessa pessoa! Eu acho que tem alguém te esperando, em algum lugar! Eu passo para te buscar as 10:00h

-Eu te amo mãe!

Minha mãe me deixou no prédio em que eu morava, então subi pro apartamento e apertei a campainha…

-Darien!

-Serena? Como você conseguiu escapar do seu…

-Minha mãe me ajudou! E me trouxe aqui.

Eu entrei no apartamento, e ele começou a me beijar. De repente me lembrei que há muito tempo não sentia aquele beijo quente e gostoso, só havia passado alguns minutos mais o calor naquela sala já estava sufocante, e ele começou a levantar a minha blusa, sem parar de me beijar, já estava com saudades daquele corpo caloroso e macio, meu desejo nesse momento… é que ninguém mais possa nos tirar dessa paz e que pudéssemos ficar sempre juntos. Ele me abraçava fortemente e beijava meu pescoço, ia descendo bem devagar, escorregava a mão pelo meu corpo e me acariciava á cada parte, me deixando mais feliz a cada segundo. É como se essa fosse a minha primeira vez!

Continua

Depois de muito tempo eu postei o 8° capítulo, foi difícil criar coragem pra escrever isso mas eu consegui!

Espero que o próximo saia mais rápido, e vou fazer o máximo possível pra isso!

Bjos: Lita


End file.
